high school ride
by purplepeyton
Summary: max and fang are best friends and have been dating for a few years. throw in lissa, and dylan their worst enemmys. making it through high school is like freaking mission impossibe, but they are max and fang. all fax. no wings.
1. Chapter 1

Max and fang have been going out for three years and have been best friends forever. Dylan and lissa are their worst enemies. They are now in their senior year in high school, ages. Max , fang , iggy , are 17. Ella and nudge 15. Gazzy 14 and angel is 10. No wings. FAX. Me no own ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " maximum your mine" said Dylan. I leand back and whimpered. "Get the hell away from her!" fang screamed. Dylan glared and pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at fang. "noooooo!" I screamed. "Her or you." He told fang. "Me, me!" he yelled. " no!" I started crying. " take me !" I screeched. "I love you maximum. I'm so sorry." Said fang. Dylan pointed the gun at fang and pulled the trigger. " noooo fang!" I screamed.~~~ " max wake up baby." I opened my eyes and just started crying into fangs arms. Yes I know what you're thinking two 17, almost 18 year olds sleeping in the same bed. Well don't me and fang live so close to each other that fang can jump from his balcony to mine. We are best friends and yes we are dating. Gosh get with the program people! Any who.. " max are you ok?" fang asked. I shake my head. Fang sighs. "What was the nightmare about this time?" he asked. "We were in a dungeon and Dylan tried to kiss me and you told him not to, and he got mad and pulled out a gun you told him to shoot you instead of me." I sobbed. "That's what I would do. "Said fang. "Let's go to the movies since we don't have school this week ok?" he asked. Ah, thanksgiving "you know what tomorrow is right? Your 18th birthday!" I smiled slightly. "OK." I replied. After he went home to change I went to get dressed myself. Grey skinny jeans, a t-shirt that says "if I throw a stick will you leave?" and black convers. I ran down stairs while trying to put my hair into a ponytail. "Have a good day honey!" yelled mom. I grabbed my keys and bag and went to get into my convertible bug. Unfortunately fang was already siting in the driver's seat "damn you." I said while getting in the passenger's side "but you still love me." He teased. "At the moment yes" I said. I reached over to turn the radio on but fang beat me to it "106.1" I said. "Duh. It's been your favorite radio station since we were 11." He replied. … Fangs pov… just as I pulled out of maxs drive one of her favorite songs came on and she started singing. Fall into me by hey Monday. I was looking through the chair, you were looking through the mirror  
Never met eyes, no, I've never seen clearer than now  
There's no way out  
I'm tingling in places I didn't know existed  
How are things right and also twisted?  
How can we work this out?  
Somehow, everything in me is changing  
In the most amazing kind of way

Every single breath you take away  
Gives me more life than before  
We could be the perfect masterpiece  
Baby, bring me in and fall into me

Whenever you are near, I feel like we could do anything  
And I think we should now  
We'll take the town  
Your eyes tell me something, afraid to misread  
What if I'm wrong, what if you mislead me?  
Still, it's worth the thrill  
Somehow, everything in me is aching  
Just to hear your gentle voice again

Every single breath you take away  
Gives me more life than before  
We could be the perfect masterpiece  
Baby, bring me in

Things aren't simple anymore  
Can't jump in until you know  
But I think that I just might  
Close my eyes and hold on tight  
To every single breath  
To every single breath

Every single breath you take away  
Gives me more life than before  
We could be the perfect masterpiece  
Baby, bring me in

Every single breath you take away  
Gives me more life than before  
We could be the perfect masterpiece  
Baby, bring me in  
Bring me in and fall into me

" why do you refuse to do the talent show at school?" i ask. she just shrugs." what if i sing with you?" she grins and nods. a/n that's chapter one like it hate it? Sorry it's so short will update a.s.a.p. Any song request for this story just asks. ` _ purplepeyton_


	2. soccer game

Hey ya'll I'm back with chapter number two! Thanks Miss Fallen-Talent for helping me! Umm I don't remember what I was going to say to yall sooo….

Disclaimer: God I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does!

Max pov.

We went to go see warm bodies' it was good. I found it so freaking funny, so did fang he laughed a little. After we went to go get ice-cream at my favorite place, Marble Slabs. I didn't want to go in because Lissa just got a job there but last time I sent Fang in to get mine and Lissa pulled him across the counter and kissed him. Anyone wanna guess what I did to her? No, well I beat the frick out of her .Fang had to pull me off of her. So this time I went in with him.

When we walked in Lissa tried to smile seductively at Fang as she glared at me. I flipped her off and death glared at her and -, Ha! Look at that she flinched away.

"I would like one chocolate chip cookie dough shake and a turtle shake." Ordered Fang knowing that I couldn't talk to her without cussing her out and he knew what I wanted. "Ok Fangy. Sorry you have a bitch of a girlfriend who can't order for herself." Teased Lissa. Fang gulped and griped my hand harder knowing I would kill her if he wasn't there, so I did the next best thing.

"A bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are in nature, and nature is beautiful, so thanks for the compliment." I retorted. "Back off Maxine, Fang loves me." Said Lissa. "How much better would life be if a liars pants really did catch on fire?" I retorted again. "It's your fault Fang isn't with me!" yelled lissa. "It's really adorable when you blame everyone but yourself, no really it is." I said as I grabbed the shakes and walked out with Fang.

"Nice one babe." Complimented Fang. "Thanks sweetheart." I replied.

I jumped in the passenger side knowing Fang wanted to drive and I could get better access to the radio. I turned it on and P!nk blasted through the car. "What do you want to do now?" I asked. "I don't know, we have a soccer game at four." Fang reminded. I looked at the time. "Well its half past two and coach Kyle wants us there half past three so let's go to the store and get food for the game. I signed us up for this game so we need to go get them." He nodded.

_line skip to game_

"Go Max!" Yelled Fang. I was dribbling down field to the other side dodging the other team. Fang was put on goalie for this play so Nudge had my back.

Dodging people I managed to get close enough to kick. The goalie failed to get it and it went in with maximum force (no pun intended). "Yes!" I yelled.

"One play left! Tigers fifteen and ladybugs zero! Opps did I say ladybugs I meant snakes." Yelled Iggy, the announcer. "And I would like to wish a very Happy Birthday to Max, player twelve! Happy eighteenth birthday, sis!" Yelled Iggy over the speaker.

The people who are from our school started singing happy birthday while the other team just glared. I feel so special! But I hope Iggy knows I will have to kick his ass later. After they sang, the next play started and I had the same position. The other team punted and it landed right next to me so I started dribbling down again until Dylan who requested to be on the other team trucked right into me and the last thing I heard and saw was Fang call my name and leave the goal behind to come to me as everything turned black.

…fang pov…

Max was dribbling down field when I saw it. Dylan running up and trucking her down. I yelled her name and left the goal not caring if the other team just scored and when I got too her the referee called time I threw myself down next to her. She was unconscious. I grabbed a water bottle and dumped it on her face. "Holy shit! Why the hell did you just do that!" she yelled. "Max! are you ok?" I asked her concern and panic both in my eyes. "Yeah, but Dylan won't be soon." She replied. "Damn straight he won't be" I said.

A/n how was it? Will update a.s.a.p. I don't really like how it ended but I couldn't think of anything better. _purplepeyton_

Guess this song

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?


	3. friends thanksgiving

Hey yall! I'm back! I checked into my account and guess what! Eight reviews! Sorry if it took me awhile to update I had semi-finals and choir and soccer practice and Ugg School in general. But I'm here now! I would like to thank miss fallen-talent. And yes the song is you belong with me! My viewers are so smart! Lol well chapter three yall!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR FRIENDS OK?!

Max POV.

"Maximum Katherine Ride get your ass out of this kitchen or I will kick it!" Screamed Iggy.

"Ok, gosh. Drama Queen" I said while exiting the kitchen.

It was thanksgiving afternoon and my birthday and I was trying to taste my cake that Iggy was making.  
It's like mission impossible. I slumped down on the couch just as Fang walked in.

"Happy birthday, babe! You look beautiful today just as always." Fang said with a smile.

I looked down at my dark blue converse, dark blue skinny jeans, and grey tank top.  
Iggy just happened to walk in when Fang smiled, unfortunately.

"Holy Shit! The apocalypse is coming! I repeat the apocalypse is coming! Nicolas Asher Riland just smiled!" yelled Iggy.

"Shut up James Christopher Ride!" Fang yelled back.  
"What's with the full names?" asked Ella as she walked in with along with Gazzy, Nudge and Angel.  
"Hell, if I know." I replied.

Ok, for the confused ones in the back, yes you! Ok, well I know you're wondering who is related to who, aren't you?  
Fang, Ella, and Nudge are sibling's. Fang and Ella are blood related and Nudge was adopted. Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and I are related. Is that clear enough?

"Happy birthday, Max!" Ella and Nudge squealed.  
"Thank guys." I reply.  
"So Fang's dating an older woman I see?" Iggy says to Fang while patting him on the back.  
"Don't you have something else to do besides bothering my boyfriend, Iggy?" I ask.  
"Oh, crap my biscuits are burning!" screams Iggy as he runs off.

"So Max are you going to change for thanksgiving dinner?" Questioned Nudge  
"Naaah... I am going to wear this." I say pointing to my outfit  
"No you're not!" yelled Ella and Nudge at the same time. Creepy.  
I could only pout as Nudge and Ella dragged me up stairs.

-TIME SKIP TO DINNER-

Fang POV.

Poor Max being bothered by my sister's.  
"Dinner guys!" Calls my Mom.  
"Wait! Before dinner we have something to show you guys! Max come down!" yells Ella.  
"When hell freezes over!" yells Max.  
"It just did!" yells Nudge while all but shoving Max down the stairs.  
All I could say was wow.

Max was wearing a tan color sweater dress with red diamond patterns. With that her hair was in a braided bun and she had a bright red scare and tan color ballet flats.  
"Max you look stunning." I say  
"You're looking pretty good yourself." She says.

The moms made me go home and change. I was in black dress pants, black dress shirt undone and a white tie.  
"Eww stop flirting with each other and let's go eat." Said gazzy.

We all went and sat down at the long table and bowed our heads.  
"Dear gods please bless our food, our family, our friends, and we thank thee for giving us our food. Amen." Says my Mom.  
We all repeat "Amen."  
"Let's eat guys." Said our moms. They do that a lot they have been best friends since third grade so the do that often.

-TIME SKIP TO AFTER DINNER-

Every year after thanksgiving we sit down and watch our favorite episodes of 'Friends'.  
Right now we were on the episode when Ross and Emily get married. Max and I were the only ones up now.  
"Fang? I love you." Max says.  
"I love you to hunny but you should get some sleep."  
"Ok." She says with a yawn.  
"See you in the morning princess." I say before I to, fall asleep.

A/N boya! Another chapter! Sorry it sucked. I will update a.s.a.p. And for , it will come together soon. Bye yall! I'm so tired I'm going to _purplepeyton_ guess this song….

From the get go I knew this was hard to hold Like a crash the whole thing Spun out of control  
Oh, on a wire, we were dancing two kids no consequences pull the trigger, without thinking there's only one way down this road


	4. talent show

Hey yall im back! Oh and the song was time bomb by all time low Thank you guys for reviews and stuff and btw I'm doing the disclaimer at the end. This is the chapter when yall finally get to know max and fangs song it's the one fang sings! Oh and I'm swapping max and fangs last names. I'm rambling on with the chapter! Oh and no update until I get reviews sorry!

Fangs pov.

Tonight was the night of the big talent show. Max and I decided to do separate songs.

I was going to talk to Iggy at a café I was going to tell him something important.

"You, fang you wanted to tell me something?" Iggy said as we sat at a table.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to ask max to move in with me, you know buy an apartment. I mean she's eighteen I'm almost eighteen." I said as Iggy frowned, shit.

"Ok man, I thought you were going to propose, though."

"I wish but I'm going to wait until we finish high school."

"What song are you doing tonight?"

I leant over and whispered it to him and he grinned like a fool when I told him.

"Wow my sister is one lucky son of a bitch." Iggy said.

-LINE SKIP TO TALENT SHOW-

MAX POV.

I was extremely nervous about this, two minutes from now I would be singing in front of the whole town and the town is pretty damn big.

"Wow max you look hot." Fang complimented.

I was wearing sequence tank-top, teal skinny jeans, black boots and my hair was in ringlets flowing down my back with a teal fake hair piece and minimum make up.

"Max you're on." Someone says.

"Good luck, honey I love you." Fang calls as I walk on stage.

"Hey yall I'm max and I'm going to be playing one of my favorite songs. This one's for my boyfriend and best friend, fang, love you

FANG POV

Just as max walked on stage I ran to the front row so I could see her sing.

"Hey yall I'm max and I'm going to be playing one of my favorite songs. This one's for my boyfriend and best friend, fang, love you." Max says as the song starts.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feelin'_

_We've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here now_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I maybe dreamin'_

_But 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Ohh!_

_(A moment) Like this!_

_(A moment) Ohh!_

_I can't believe it's happening to me!_

_For a moment like this_

_Ohh_

_Like this_

Wow she sang one of our favorite songs, a moment like this by Kelly Clarkson.

At first it was very quiet, not a sound to be heard. I stood up and started the slow clap and soon everyone followed. It was like those old sports movies.

I ran to the side hallway that leads to back stage. I ran up to max pick her up and spun her around.

"That was amazing max." I say.

"Thanks but it looks like you're on, good luck loves you." She whispers into my ear.

MAX POV

I sat down right when fang came on.

"Hey guys my name fang and I will be playing my girlfriends and my song. I'm just glad I have such a wonderful girlfriend. These ones to you max.

Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City I'm a thousand miles away But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me OH it's what you do to me OH it's what you do to me OH it's what you do to me what you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar we'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would my word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say If every simple song I wrote to you Would take your breath away, I'd write it all Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me OH it's what you do to me OH it's what you do to me OH it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got planes and trains and cars I'd walk to you if I had no other way our friends would all make fun of us And we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you that by the time that we get through the world will never ever be the same and you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah You be good and don't you miss me Two more years and you'll be done with school And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you we can do whatever we want to Hey there Delilah here's to you this one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me What you do to me_

Fang finished our song and jumped off the stage and came up to me.

"Fang that was wonderful." I say.

"Thanks but max I have a question for you, will you move in with me?"

"Of course you dumbass!"

**A/n ta-da finished! I will update soon and the next chapter will take place about four weeks later when they move in. na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na hey,hey,hey GOODBYE!**

**_purplepeyton_ **

**Guess this song**

**Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long No love, there is no love Die for anyone, what have I become?**

**Something's getting in the way Something's just about to break I will try to find my place**


	5. please read

hey guys im really sorry. i know i said no excuses but i have to. im being bullied. by my bestfriend, well old bestfriend. im being bullied by everyone and i have no friends. i was depressed i still am. im being bullied because im very smart or something.i have glasses,braces, and acne. im not giving up though. i just need time im sorry but i can't do it now. i will try to update next weekend but no promises. sorry guys purplepeyton


	6. moving in

Hey yall! I'm back in the writing grove! Lol this takes place a few weeks before Christmas and a few weeks after the talent show. When max and fang move in together. On with the chapter!

…MAX POV…

I look around what used to be my bedroom as of today it wasn't though. Today was the day fang and I are moving in together. At first our parents didn't approve but eventually they said yes but we had to have separate rooms. Anyways, I was really going to miss my house and all but I'm excited to start my life with fang and besides we don't live that far away.

"You ready to go, love?" fang asks.

"Yeah I just can't believe we are almost adults." I say.

"Yup it's really crazy. you know after eighteen years we are still as close as ever, and I thank god for that." He says.

"I too, well let's go." I reply

-LINE SKIP TO HOUSE-

A/n max and fang are moving into a three room cute little house here's the link

search?q=cute+small+houses&rlz=1T4TSNF_enUS463US464&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=MT17UfysPKXY2QWIkIGYCg&ved=0CAoQ_AUoAQ&biw=1242&bih=506#imgrc=1I3UvEuvvDv2pM%3A%3B_1-YtjphHIlAAM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252F6157%252F6197307383_28005d00a6_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fphotos%252Fmr_glade%252F6197307383%252F%3 B640%3B428

"I'm glad we moved our stuff in Friday so we can have all day today and Sunday to enjoy the house" Fang states.

"Me to," I reply as we get out of the car.

Right when I open the door to the house, fang come and sweeps me right up and carries my through the threshold.

"Fang! Put me down!" I yell.

"Nope."

"But..."

"No."

"Please!"

He silenced me with his lips.

"ok." I say.

"Good."

The den was the first thing you saw in the house. With white walls, tan couches, brown book shelves, it looked well.

Next we walked into my room. It had light blue walls and a bed with a white bed spread with black embroidery. With a black and a white desk and book shelves.

search?rlz=1T4TSNF_enUS463US464&biw=1242&bih=506&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=bedrooms+with+a+black+color+scheme&oq=bedrooms+with+a+black+color+scheme&gs_l=img.12...10845.11265.0.22..250.2j1.3.0...0.0...1c. 1. .mi16E3xrrLM#imgrc=hs9UoMqXUy1K1M%3A%3BRQnt30QPFQ741M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2011%252F12% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Finspiration-master-bedroom-color-schemes% 252F%3B728%3B545

"Like your room?" fang asks.

"Duh."

Next we went to fangs had brown walls with instruments all over the wall and a plaid bedspread.

search?rlz=1T4TSNF_enUS463US464&biw=1242&bih=506&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=bedrooms+for+teenagers+boys&oq=bedrooms+for+te&gs_l=img.1.2.0l8j0i5l2.5375.23474.0.25..5974.11j7j0j11j 0j1.30.0...0.0...1c.1. .5PNzZA3HT_Q#imgrc=A4-43z66hyIDyM%3A%3Byy5DqKSqVPp51M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fblog%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012% 252F08% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%25 2Fblog%252Fcategory%252Finspired-design%252Fteen-r ooms%252F%3B570%3B419

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"I love it!"

We end the night by watching Saturday night live.

So I'm sorry I hadn't updated but yall saw last chapter so…. Bye btw max and fang did each other's rooms. Guess this song-

You better be careful making wishes in the dark, dark can't be sure when they've hit their mark


End file.
